sonrisa
by isa-kagamine
Summary: Él no sabia la razón pero cada vez que veia... aquella sonrisa simplemente no podia evitar sentir aquella molesta y a la vez agradable sensacion en el interior... 2P!USXUK


Aun no puedo creer que este escribiendo este fic, la verdad es que nunca lo planee solo que acababa de ver varios videos lindos de canciones algo cursis y… simplemente ¡no pude evitarlo!. Es que soy algo rara y cuando me inspiro tengo que escribirlo o sino la trama desaparecera en un rincón de mi mente y nunca lo publicaría.

El por que el fic es de esta pareja es que lei algunos de los comentarios de mis fics y al parecer a algunos lectores, a pesar de que Adam es mi _OCC_, les gusta esta pareja y bueno… como disculpa por no publicar.

**Aclaración:**

-Por si alguien se pregunta ¿Quién demonios es Adam?. Es el **2P!US** alterno que cree y aparece por primera vez en mi fic "llegar a ti"

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES EN ESTE ME PERTENECEN EXCEPTO ADAM QUE ES MI OCC.**

* * *

Era tarde, el lugar se veía completamente vacio probablemente todos habían salido ya de la escuela, caia la noche y comenzaba a oscurecer pero yo continuaba aquí sentado en el exterior mirando la puerta de entrada simplemente esperando. Necesitaba pensar en aquel problema, un gran problema, un serio problema…

Una sonrisa.

Probablemente sea algo estúpido lo sé de verdad, quiero decir, sé que es solo una expresión, un movimiento arriba de los labios pero… en los muy escasos momentos que ocurren, cada vez que te veo con una sonrisa autentica… una de verdad y no las que simplemente aparentas…

Yo también quiero sonreir…

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar los pasos, te veo pasar frente mio estabas con el uniforme de la escuela y una bufanda verde en tu cuello acomodando varias hojas de tu folio para guardarlo con dificultad en tu bolso, seguías de largo ¿acaso no me viste?

Di un paso, luego dos y sin mostrar absolutamente ninguna emoción en mi rostro avanzo más de prisa para alcanzarte, me quedo atrás tuyo notando como buscabas algo o a alguien con la mirada doy un último paso me posiciono al lado tuyo y te toco el hombro, exaltado te separas de mi y… ¿acaso intentaste atacarme?

-¡BLODY HELL! ¡Adam! ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? me asustaste pensé eras la rana o tal vez…

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-Tenia que terminar algunos detalles del festival escolar que…

-Hm-asenti en silencio al parecer el trabajo de presidente estudiantil era más problemático de lo pensaba.

-¡NO te interesa!-exaltado te alejas lo más posible de mi y te escucho balbucear algo parecido a que deberías haber tomado una ruta distinta y que extrañabas el poder irte a casa solo.

Un primer copo de nieve y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más

Acomodaste mejor la bufanda color verde alrededor de tu cuello y frotaste tus dos manos tratando inútilmente de proporcionarte calor.

-No digas nada… simplemente no te rias… no te burles…-Me miraste de mala forma y aunque intentaste no demostrarlo me di cuenta de la verdad.

Estabas temblando.

Arthur, si fueras alguien diferente podría quitarme mi saco negro aunque sea mi favorito y rodearte con él pero probablemente me lo lanzarías a la cara y me gritarías que no eras una chica…

Si fueramos ambos diferentes yo te rodearía en un abrazo calido y tu lo aceptarías en cambio mi personalidad fría, seria y un tanto apatica no me permitiría hacer algo asi y bueno… en cambio tú intentarías golpearme y avergonzado huirías de mi… de nuevo… un comportamiento algo asi, como dice ese molesto amigo tuyo japonés, tsundere…

Como si no tuviera ninguna importancia el hecho en absoluto te tomo de la mano y di un suspiro esperando tu reacción.

-¿Qu-é estas haciendo?-un bonito rubor se dibuja en tu rostro y algo avergonzado al parecer me miras directamente como si esperaras que mis ojos carmín te den una respuesta de mis acciones.

Solo tenia que fingir que no sentía nada simplemente, apretar los labios y no pensar en aquella luz que poseías y el hermoso color de tus ojos esmeralda.

-Estabas temblando.

Asientes algo confuso, intentas no prestarme atención y aprietas el agarre de tu bolsa ¿qué curioso? pienso sintiéndome extraño por continuar sintiendo la calidez de tu mano contra la mia, no reclamaste… probablemente estes más cansado de lo que imaginaba.

No entiendo este sentimiento, esta sensación que siento en mi interior… es algo agradable y calido como cada vez que te veo solo que con más intensidad.

Simplemente no debo decir nada me digo a mi mismo y fingir nuevamente no ser afectado

Empezamos una corta conversación, intento escuchar lo que dices pero un sonido llama mi atención unas pisadas, alguien nos seguía... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué ahora?... ¡esa persona va a morir!

Escuche un lejano chillido, al parecer notando mi ensombrecida expresión o mejor dicho mis ansias asesinas esa persona huyo… a veces es bueno tener una pesima reputación de ser alguien extremadamente violento.

Al parecer sin darte cuenta de lo que sucedió segundos continuas hablandome de tu pais de origen todo estaba tranquilo hasta que empezaste a decirme acerca de las hadas que habías visto y te detienes asustado como si hubieras dicho algo que no debías.

Bajas la mirada

-Probablemente piensas que estoy loco por ver esa clase de cosas… claro se que tú y los demás se burlan de mi… piensan que… soy raro y…

Por unos instantes veo en tu rostro reflejada la tristeza, querías alejarte, intentaste zafarte de mi pero yo apreté más fuerte el agarre de nuestras manos.

-Existen cosas aún más extrañas… por ejemplo todos nuestros molestos compañeros.

-¿Eh?

-Si dices que es cierto entonces debe ser verdad.

El brillo de tus ojos aumento, un nuevo sonrojo cubria tu rostro, tu expresión asombrada te delataba parecía como si no creyeras lo que escuchabas y tras mirarme fijamente por varios minutos intentando descubrir mis intenciones ocultas simplemente negaste con la cabeza suavemente y me sonreíste.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación

Probablemente no te pueda decir nunca este sentimiento que despiertas en mi… pero si al menos… diera un paso a la vez…

Tu rostro se sonrojo aun más, bajaste la cabeza por unos segundos, con tu mano libre intentaste concentrarte en acomodar tu bufanda nuevamente y tímidamente desviaste la mirada ya que por primera vez…

Te devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

Primero que nada debo debo decir que estoy muy apenada por no haber actualizado mis fics lo que sucede es que tenia unas clases extra y no tenia tiempo pero en unos días acabare y tendre vacaciones-lanza confeti-aunque bueno… seguire ayudando a mi hermana en su trabajo pero solo será poco tiempo y asi podre acomodar bien mis ideas para continuar escribiendo.

Bueno… pasando a mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que nunca había pensado en escribir un fic solitario de esta pareja y bueno… estoy algo preocupada ya que nunca había hecho un fics de ellos solos asi que en verdad les pido su opinión…

Entonces ¿qué les pareció? ¿estuvo bien para ser mi primer one-shot? ¿creen que además de mis fics en proceso debo hacer más one-shot?

**Espero impacientemente sus review** me ayudan a saber si les gusta lo que escribo además me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
